White silence
by Emile Brojen
Summary: Vivir en el error sólo por la necesidad de buscar aquello anhelado...y terminar perdiendo lo más preciado... (Pésimo summary como es mi costumbre. Onshort basado en el manga en los caps finales)


Abrí los ojos y no pude ver nada. Cerré los ojos y vi un mundo nefasto.

A veces odiaba dormir sin importar las veces que deseé cerrar los ojos eternamente. Es en los sueños donde la mente crea los mejores mundos…o las más enfermas pesadillas-no lejanas a la realidad-y esta…no sabría decir si fue el caso.

Quizás fuera por el estrés, el nerviosismo previo, pero en mundos irreales pude ver en retrospectiva lo que había sido parte de mi vida.

Hurgando en lo más perdido y oculto pude encontrar algo que creí inexistente…recordé entre mis manos el polvo que sería esparcido, lo que alguna vez fue el ser que debió ser mi padre. Padre, creo que nunca lo extrañé pero es como si en el fondo supiera que me hizo falta por mucho que lo negara; quise suplir su ausencia con los cuidados de mamá…Caricias cálidas y vacías.

Mamá….apenas y recuerdo su rostro. Nunca la entendí de verdad por mucho que erróneamente quise seguir su ejemplo.

Recuerdo a Hide, la primera vez que lo vi. Jamás hubo una explicación lógica por la cual fuera razonable que una persona alegre terminara cercana a mí, pero egoístamente lo agradecía. ¿Qué sería de él en estos meses? Ojalá estuviera bien.

_-No es tiempo de seguir pensando en los muertos. Y menos en vivos que se irán._

No…no debía pensar en los muertos en este momento. Tenía que abrir los ojos y enfrentar eso que era conocido como realidad. Las elecciones fueron hechas a costa de todos y por parte de todos, la moral no tuvo lugar. Querer estar a favor de uno u otro fue ilógico e innecesario. Luchar por la vida con argumentos iguales pero que cambiaban de perspectiva según el bando, siempre detesté eso. Matar por comer, matar por vivir, no había diferencia alguna entre una y otra….salvo matar por placer, eso tenía que ser maldad. Entonces quizás yo era malo…porque reconozco que hubieron veces en donde perdí razón de mí y de verdad que lo disfruté: la sensación de poder arrebatar el último aliento, de las manos empapadas hasta que todo tuviera gamas rojas, tan dulces, la vitalidad ajena fortaleciendo la propia.

Tenía miedo, miedo de mí. Realmente me volví en algo como lo que quizás quería combatir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quise convertirme en un monstruo?

-_No, yo nunca quise ser un monstruo y tú tampoco. No quiero nada de esto, no te quiero a ti._

¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Hubo otra alternativa?

-_Ojalá hubiese otro modo._

Nunca me quejé, la lucidez de la mente parece desproporcional a la cronología y esta misma se aletarga en el intento de bloquear el exterior. Fantasmas danzando en mi cabeza, escenas generando vértigo de sólo recordar, ya no quería recordar nada. Un rostro vacío cuyo estoma sólo pudo pronunciar palabras repugnantes que encontré como propias infinidad de veces, provocando que la odiara. Odio…hacía poco tiempo que comencé a conocerlo; odiaba muchas cosas que jamás pensé despreciar con anterioridad, Odiaba a mi padre por dejarnos, odiaba a mi madre por sus malditas palabras y por abandonarme, odiaba a mi tía, odiaba a Yoshimura por sus hermosas mentiras y su falsa comprensión, odiaba a Touka por sus contradicciones, odiaba a Nishio por sus pensamientos, odiaba a Tsukiyama por su locura, odiaba a Hinami por su evanescente dulzura. Odiaba el determinismo. Si odiaba todo para qué luchar.

Para qué…

Mis pies me llevaron a donde, quisiera o no, debía estar. Postergar las cosas no llevaba a nada (en su defecto empeoraba todo) ¿Qué otra opción había? Huir….no, siempre lo hice. Esconderme…no, estaba cansado de eso. Esperar a ser salvado….jamás, si yo no era capaz de salvarme a mí mismo nadie más podría, qué importaba la integridad del cascarón si el interior estaba destrozado. Algo crecía en mi pecho, era…extraño. No podía respirar, cada inhalación se volvió dolorosa y muchas veces un grito quiso escapar.

-_No deberías estar mostrando debilidad, tu fin no es ese._

Fortaleza. Esperaba que esto lo fuera. La mirada fija en lo que era un matadero. Sabía que era una trampa, el fin del laberinto que nunca tuvo salida. El tiempo, lo único indomable, parecía deleitarse con sus ruidosos segundos perforando mi pecho a la espera de que todo empezara, o más bien, terminara. Nishiki no parecía entender nada, y Tsukiyama menos; creo que me conmovió el que tratara de detenerme. A veces pienso en él y me pregunto lo que pensaba y sentía, no lograba entender la causa por la cual comenzó a darme cuanto necesité y aunque nunca se lo dije estaba profundamente agradecido con él. Encontré apoyo y confianza en quien menos imaginé, tal vez por eso me dolió verlo gritar, sus ataques inútiles…su llanto.

-_Eres horrible._

No quise ver lo evidente, coloqué un velo espeso y vaporoso entre el mundo y la mirada con la esperanza de que la obscuridad liberara la fuerza apenas medio escondida, que la atención se centrara sólo en una cosa. Ya no pude ver sus ojos tristes ni sus lágrimas. Había llegado la hora. Peleas, peleas a donde quiera que pisé. Tal vez esa gente pensara un poco como yo y allí estaban defendiendo algo absurdamente.

-_Si es absurdo ¿por qué seguir?_

Porque…yo no quería salvar al mundo entero, entendí que era imposible. Sólo quise hacer lo justo, quise salvar lo poco que me quedaba, lo que amaba…mis amigos, la familia artificial que me hice sin pensarlo, todo era por ellos sin importar que dijera que los odiaba a la vez. Pudo haber seguido bien, la energía con que pude usar el kagune la agradecí a cuanto ghoul devoré…pero tuvo que aparecer él. Esa persona que me hacía querer olvidar todo y huir lejos donde nadie me encontrara jamás. Él me recordaba lo mucho que dolía vivir en un mundo donde todos deseaban poseer y vivir a costa de otros, él representaba eso y a su vez era la bondad minúscula pero real que aún quedaba. No podía pelear contra él. Quise evadirlo pero él insistió, qué terco era. Si era fuerte debía ser capaz de apartarlo del camino, hacer caso omiso a su persona y destrozarlo con tal de lograr lo que deseaba en ese momento.

-_Despreciable, te contradices._

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía…no. Al ver su sangre un retortijón me dobló, realmente no quería hacerle daño, no quería más. Tuve que huir de él antes de que resultara peor.

Corrí, corrí hacia donde sabía estaba la salida que ya no existía…ya nada…jamás existía. A pasos lentos, trémulos como no imaginé me percaté de que en la idiotez propia del miedo y la compasión me había agotado más de lo necesario, estaba herido. Qué porquería.

Un sonido hueco, bajo, retumbó en la profundidad de donde estaba; el compás propio era familiar, era el andar de alguien cuya esencia penetró en mis sentidos. Las cosas pueden empeorar. La vista se nubló cuando hube enfocado a la persona que más quería y que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. La adrenalina se disparó irremediablemente y parecía como si todo colapsara, la poca cordura que quedaba retornó de súbito dejándome más aturdido que nunca. Quise respirar mas no pude, quise alejarlo pero mi cuerpo no respondió, quise gritarle y mi garganta se heló.

-Hombre, ya lo sé todo. Vámonos a casa y olvidémonos de esto ¿sí?

No, no no no no no no no ¡No! Hide…Hide…¿Por qué? De todas las persona menos él, por favor. Algo frío se esparció por mi cara, quise pedirle que se fuera, que huyera, quise que viera la debilidad emergiendo de la faz como si con eso pudiera entender el mudo mensaje ante la inutilidad de mi lengua. La súplica fue en vano. La languidez y el hambre que le siguieron a las heridas provocaron una sola cosa…recuerdo su sonrisa triste, un abrazo y su ser perdiéndose entre mis brazos.

-_estás loco, loco, loco. Mereces sufrir por esto._

_Pero tú querías ser fuerte para lograr tu objetivo ¿qué más da el medio?_

_-Has roto lo que siempre buscamos y de la peor forma. Ya no hay sentido a nada de lo que quieras intentar._

_Roto…roto.._

_-Estás roto_

_Tú estás roto_

_-Eres despreciable_

_Así lo has querido_

_-Quiero matarte_

_Deberías hacerlo_

_-estoy cansado…_

Ya nada…valía la pena. El nudo en mi garganta fue creciendo hasta que sentí la hipoxia, cada paso torpe por sobre el sendero marcado se arrastraba miserablemente. Ya no estaba herido y un dulce sabor como nunca probé inundó mi boca…estaba solo. Las manos temblaron, el pulso se fue.

Jamás había visto algo así.

La esencia que matizaba el sitio era hermosa, la suavidad del suelo era casi celestial. Sendero maldito lleno de belleza donde quiera que mirara…yo quería formar parte de esa belleza, estar en ese lecho donde pudiera descansar por fin.

No, no es tiempo de descansar, sí había algo que valía la pena, algo por lo cual luchar pero ¿contra quién? Yo no quería luchar contra el ángel que estaba ante mí…sabía quién era él, entendí todo. Análisis, debía analizar la forma más adecuada, lo certero, primer ataque…primer…

Dolor, mucho dolor ¿de dónde vino? El momento no lo recuerdo. Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele. Un alarido que reconocí como mío estalló y la belleza de la muerte se tornó más intensa y bizarra, caí de rodillas donde las suaves flores no eran mas que cadáveres despedazados, profanados miserablemente. Ver belleza en la muerte no debía ser normal.

La vista fue sesgada, y las ideas se volvieron una revuelta. Ya había sido ejecutado el primer movimiento. Artemisa asestó.

-_Verdadero lío_

_Calla, calla, quítalo, quítalo_

_-Querer quitar la astilla en el ojo ajeno y no ser capaz de quitarte la propia._

-Duele, ¡deule!-una convulsión breve y tosca hizo que me flexionara hacia atrás-Adaro… Adaro….Artemisa en el ojo….-el ardor propio de la emergencia del apéndice monstruoso apareció y quise apartar la espada del Ainu-cerebro….está en mi cerebro…duele el cerebro…cebre…deul..bro…cerbrero….

Las flores volvieron. La mente puede ser lo más complejo que jamás haya existido y la vida lo más repugnante. Si todos hemos nacido todos tenemos el mismo derecho de permanecer, el mundo no debería ser de unos u otros. El raciocinio parecía ser el peor castigo jamás mandado a los seres vivientes, y es infinitamente peor cuando no se sabe qué hacer con ello. Malas elecciones a causa de la inexperiencia y la estupidez. El elegir contempla que uno puede seguir lo bueno como lo malo.

-_¿Qué he elegido yo?_

_Tus elecciones son las mías_

Logré arrancar la espada que me atravesó y caí. Todo se tornó más raro, ya no me sentía como yo mismo. Era una marioneta que sólo podía observar lo que sucedía externamente, el cuerpo que en teoría era mío actuó por sí solo. Las extremidades del kagune se partieron en el triple de lo que eran y se abalanzaron contra el ser que no podía ser más un ángel, ese cuerpo quería seguir peleando y yo ya no era dueño de él, le dejé hacer lo que quisiera.

Yo…estaba cansado, me senté mientras el monstruo que decía ser yo peleaba inútilmente.

-Si es inútil deberías decirle que se detenga-la voz infantil captó mi atención. Ya no estaba el monstruo, el campo pútrido no existía más. Las tardes de viejos años parecían volver lentamente atacando los sentidos debilitados llenando todo de extraña calma absurda. Ocre cielo presa del crepúsculo arrastró con molestas nubes teñidas por las manos del sol, lo blanco siempre era pintado por algo externo. Miré al dueño de la dulce voz y el pecho se me contrajo.

-Hace frío ¿no?-se abrazó a sí mismo y sonrió débilmente-el viento es muy frío.

-El frío no existe, es sólo ausencia de calor-le respondí mientras me acercaba, le coloqué un chaleco que llevaba puesto.

-Entonces si no existe ¿por qué puedo sentirlo?

-….-un largo silencio-ya lo entenderás al crecer-le pasé una pala-¿qué haces?

-Era un castillo, uno muy grande y bonito pero…con el viento la arena se esparce y se ha ido.

-Ya veo, lo has hecho tú solo ¿no? ¿Por qué juegas solo?

-No lo sé, creo que a los otros niños los asusto-se encogió de hombros y trazó formas vacías en la arena-es triste que el castillo se haya ido.

-Bueno…creo que a veces lo que se sueña simplemente parece perderse al mínimo roce. Es tarde, deberías volver a casa.

Lo tomé de la mano, estaba llevándome a mí mismo al hoyo donde me resguardaría del viento ruin, invisible existencia que robaba cuanto a su paso pudiera tomar.

-Oye… ¿te gusta tu vida? ¿Te gusta tu mamá?

-Uhm…pues puedo leer todo lo que quiera y eso me gusta, y mamá es genial porque ella siempre hace todo por sí misma ¡es asombrosa! Al crecer quiero ser como ella.

Reí internamente por la ingenuidad de esa respuesta, y entendí finalmente todo. Me detuve y sin soltarlo dejé que esa sensación de asfixia volviera, asfixia de quien no puede exhumar las culpas propias de los fracasos producto de la inutilidad y la miseria en su sinergismo con el miedo. Asfixia de quien tiene todo por gritar pero no salen palabras ni ruidos porque no tiene el derecho de lamentarse. Asfixia de tener una bomba explotando internamente, asfixia de desesperación. El nudo en la garganta se volvió tan enorme que sufrió una metamorfosis funesta, viró en algo amorfo que asciende por la tráquea y colapsa en la cabeza y la víctima sólo puede liberar el dolor generado mediante el llanto. Frías gotas cayeron inútilmente, en esos momentos sólo quería llorar, llorar y desaparecer. Deshacerme en forma de lágrimas y permanecer anegando un suelo que ya no era más un lecho de muertos, pues sólo así me evaporaría y el viento me llevaría lejos, me llevaría al etéreo. Desprenderme como algo amorfo que formaría parte del mar invisible que estaba en la lejanía por encima de todo, ese mar absurdo e inexistente de colores falsos. Allá arriba donde todo es transparente y las ilusiones se funden con el azul que es falso, allá donde en realidad todo es negro y frío…estar allá.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Perdóname…perdóname…no pude hacer nada, no pude…prote…

-Protegerme ¿cierto?-él había crecido, ya era de mi edad, era como yo. Me miró con esos cristales idénticos a los míos y sonrió de ese modo que yo había olvidado hace tanto tiempo, yo ya no podía sonreír de ese modo-por fin entiendes todo ahora ¿no?.

-_Tú nunca quisiste proteger a nadie en realidad, nadie de ellos importaba en su totalidad, lo que realmente querías…_

_…Era proteger lo poco que era vital, siempre busqué protegerte de la soledad, porque la soledad es horrible_

_-Siempre quisiste cuidarme, qué egoísta eres._

_Tan egoísta como tú_

_-pero hay algo de falso ¿me equivoco?_

_Puede ser. Si yo protegía a quienes amabas entonces tú estarías bien_

_-Le tememos a la soledad, realmente no somos diferentes a mamá…yo…_

_-yo sólo quise dejar de sentirme solo_

Todo claro.

-Somos horribles ¿no?-me abrazó tratando de calmar mi llanto-gracias por hacer lo que yo no pude. Me escondí en lo más profundo y te creé para que fueras en mi lugar pues mi yo débil era incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, gracias…

No...no…

Yo siempre fui como mamá. Al querer ver a todos bien, no dar problemas, querer hacer todo por mí mismo. Todo eso no era por ellos, era por miedo a mi soledad, no quería perder a nadie porque la pérdida en sí misma resulta intensamente dolorosa, ya la había perdido a ella, no quería perder a nadie más y en el intento de lograr mi cometido era yo quien terminaba destrozado, ese fue mi error. Pero…

¿Realmente estaba mal? ¿Qué tenía de malo querer estar con quien se ama? ¿Qué tiene de malo sentir miedo? ¿Cuál era el problema con querer resguardarme en el cariño de otros? ¿No es natural buscar ser feliz, buscar sentirse amado? Tal vez ese no fuera el problema, quizás el lío fue que la intensidad del sueño me cegó y olvidé que si yo ya no existía nunca cumpliría lo que deseaba.

Por eso ya nada valía la pena, por eso ya no quería pelear. Dejé que me arrebataran mis sueños, dejé que me usaran como un experimento, dejé que absorbieran mi vida, pero no dejé que se llevaran al yo verdadero. Él estaba escondido en una coraza cristalina que era yo mismo, este yo que no es más que la coraza que el auténtico buscó crear porque temía que le robaran sus sueños…y no resultó.

El viento me arrebató lo poco que valía, ya no puedo encontrar eso que me quitaron, no lo veré de nuevo…

Recobré la consciencia del cuerpo que estaba herido y al retomar el control ya no intenté moverme, ya no podía. Tumbado miré hacia arriba en busca del cielo pero este no era visible, el ojo que quedaba era incapaz de enfocar bien pero sabía que él seguía allí. Se aproximó.

-Has irrumpido en la barrera de Ixe, eres el primero que lo logra-me apuntó con su arma.

-Hazlo por favor-susurré notando que mi habla ya no estaba mal-rómpeme…rompe el cascarón que ya no queda nada dentro…

-…-pareció consternado.

-Yo sólo quería ser feliz, sólo quería vivir así como tú y como todos, quería ser amado, quería tener un lugar en el mundo, quería estudiar, vivir en calma…quería que todos entendieran algo que tuve que ver por la fuerza-lloré por el único ojo posible-rómpeme….no entiendo este mundo, no soporto este mundo, todo es horrible.

En efecto todo era horrible. La razón por la cual le temía a la soledad era porque el mundo mismo me daba miedo, la crueldad de afuera paralizaba mis sentidos y me llevaba a estados casi catatónicos en los que suplicaba que todos entendieran…pero nadie lo hacía porque nadie puede escuchar las súplicas mudas, y si el mundo no cambiaba debía adaptarme, pero lo hice mal…nunca pude adaptarme a algo tan corrupto y en mi intento fallé. Sólo sería capaz de tener la vida anhelada a través de un sueño, una ilusión en donde no tuviera que elegir, donde si quiera por un breve y efímero instante conociera esa calma añorada, quería soñar….que alguien me hiciera soñar y así tal vez pudiera recuperar lo que me había sido robado, y recobrar la fuerza.

Todo se volvió negro y eso al parecer fue bueno, quizás el sueño estaba por empezar y al abrir los ojos vería un nuevo horizonte…con los ojos cerrados ver la inmensidad de algo nuevo, quería soñar.

Soñar mientras me fuera permitido y acariciar las bellas ilusiones que el frío se llevó.

_Non omnis moriar._


End file.
